1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a robot platform and more specifically to a legged and reconfigurable robot platform.
2. Background Information
Manufacturing costs of products are rising. Both actuators and sensors are known to be expensive components. As such, reducing the number of sensors and actuators in a robot platform is advantageous for products that are being sold to consumers.
In terms of the Prior Art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,513 discloses a mobile robot comprising a body and at least six compliant legs each having only one actuator. Unfortunately, because each compliant leg has an actuatuator, it increases power consumption of the robot as well as the cost. When each actuator utilizes electrical power, therefore, the more actuators that are used within a design the higher will be the power consumption of the robot.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a robot that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.